Digimon: Dark World
by SonicTheNinja
Summary: On August 1, 2005 the chosen children head to the beach in the digital world to celebrate the 5th anniversary of Myotismon's first defeat. While there Izzy finds a journal written by the former chosen children. Before they know it the cursed journal sucks them into the Dark Ocean. When there, an old enemy resurfaces and is waiting for them, specifically for one; Ken Ichijouji.
1. At the Beach

It has been 1 and 1/2 years since MaloMyotismon's defeat. Ever since they defeated his strongest version the digital world and the human world have been peaceful. After the chaos, kids, their partnered digimon, and Gennai's friends worked with each of their country's government over the troubles which had happened over Christmas. They explained to them about how the digital world came to be when the internet. created and that was all they needed to know. As well as if anything was to happen again the digidestined would take care of it. Most of the governments were reluctant to let kids take care of their country but in the end they remember when their army's could do nothing it was the kids who rescued the world.

* * *

The sun was shining brightly in the digital world as the chosen children were playing on the beach. They had come to the digital world this day not just to play, but to celebrate the 5th anniversary of defeating Myotismon. Izzy was on his laptop as always with Tentomon by his side. He looked over to see the guys playing volleyball. Smack. Davis got hit in the head with the volley ball that Ken hit. Tai was on the ground rolling in laughter. Kari, Yolei, Mimi, and Sora were busy chatting on the beach catching a few rays. Matt and TK were teaching Cody how to surf. Joe was trying to cook on the barbeque and the digimon were pestering him for food. Izzy heard footsteps and turned his head to his side as he saw Yolei standing there.

"Hey Izzy. Hey Tentomon. Why don't you come over with us. We're gonna play some soccer with the boys."

"Sorry Yolei but you know I'm not athletic. I was actually just gonna go for a walk."

"Can I join."

"Sure."

* * *

The trees in the forest surrounding the beach were green and luscious. Izzy and Yolei were walking on a dirt pathway that went around the lake. "I can't believe its been five years since Myotismon." Izzy said.

"I still can't imagine after all this time being stuck in an unknown world for months. When we became the new chosen children we had it easy with you guys guiding us. Not to mention all we had to do to go home was find a digiport." Yolane stated.

"Well you guys had your challenges too. That was the first time any of us had to face another human being, after all."

"And he didn't even turn out to be a bad guy. Granted it wasn't even his fault. That stupid Myotismon was trying to use him with the dark spores. Now that I think about it Daemon wanted to as well. I wonder if he wanted to take control of the digital world too."

"I talked to Gennai about it. He mentioned that if Daemon is one of the top 5 strongest digimon to ever appear in the digital world. If Daemon really wanted to take over, he could have started long before even the Dark Masters were even born. Gennai also mentioned since the digital world was created by humans through the internet, that some digimon felt like they were nothing but meaningless beings. They wanted to prove that even though humans created them, they have long out surpassed them."

"Wow really."

"Yeah but fortunately they were never able to enter the human world. That is until the Greymon vs Parrotmon incident when the gate began to weaken."

"I wonder why they didn't show up right away. Not that that's a bad thing or anything."

"The chosen children before us were there fighting at the time. Something happened and the gate ripped open. Gennai and all of his friends got into a frenzy looking for a way to close the gate. Daemon probably didn't want to go when there was so much focus on the gate. He would have gotten caught. Gennai said Daemon is more of a quiet type. He'll only reveal himself if her really needs too."

"Meaning if Daemon showed up when all the crazy stuff that was happening during that Christmas, he really wanted Ken's dark spore to control the digidestined."

"Not necessarily. Gennai said the true power of the dark spores is a mystery. He said Daemon is probably the only one who knows."

"So those other chosen children you mentioned, have you ever met them?"

"No. We've been trying to ask Gennai about them, but it seems they want their privacy. Which I can understand after what has happened over the last few years."

"It would be so cool to meet them."

"I agree." Izzy said just before he tripped over a tree trunk. He rolled down the dirt hill and went into a hollowed out tree. A similar tree to which they hid in when they first came to the digital world after Kuwagamon attacked him and Tai.

"Izzy!" Yolei screamed as she ran after him. She was surprised when he went into the tree. She slowly and carefully walked in. "What is this tree."

"Its a special type of hiding tree in the digital world." He stated. "Oh and thanks for asking if I was ok." He said jokingly.

"Geez." Yolei grunted. "What is that under you?" she asked as she looked down at Izzy. "It looks like a book?"

Izzy picked it up and looked at it. "No I think its a journal."

"Really. By who?"

Izzy opened the cover to reveal a name. "Someone named Tamotsu." Izzy starts to read into it.

"I wonder how it got here."

"I'm not too sure. But Digimon can`t write meaning it was wrote by another human."

"Wow. Another human." Yolei stares at the book for a few seconds and looks at Izzy giving him those thought provoked eyes, "Should we read it?"

"Well...I don't know. It couldn`t hurt to take a peak inside." Izzy stated. Both him and Yolei flipped throught the pages together. They were shocked at the content within the journal. "We have to show this to the others right away." Izzy said with excitement.


	2. Journal

At the beach Izzy gathered everyone around to show them the journal he and Yolei had found. "I think it's from the chosen children who were here before us," Izzy said.

"Are you serious Izzy." Tai said with excited look on his face.

"This is awesome!" Davis exclaimed.

"Hey should you really be peeking into someone's journal. You know journals are meant to be private right," Mimi gave Izzy the look.

"I think that's a diary you're thinking of," Joe corrected.

"Anyways think about it. If it's really from the former chosen children they probably left it here because they wanted us to read it," Sora said.

"I think Sora is right," Kari said.

"Me too," Ken agreed.

"But still its a journal..." Cody stuttered

Yolei cut in, "Cody, Sora's right. It was just lying flat on the ground in that tree like somebody had wanted us to see it."

"Well then should we open it?" Matt questioned.

"I don't see why not." TK answered back

"Alright then." Izzy put the book down on the sand so everyone can see. He opened the book and everyone started to read. When Izzy opened it to the middle page everyone's digivices lit up as well as the crests appeared onto each owns chest.

"What's happening?" Mimi said frightened.

The colors of the crests stated to bounce around the chosen children rapidly and began to create a vortex that surrounded them. The children screamed. The more the vortex spun, the darker it became until it turned pitch black. It kept spinning faster and faster and then all of a sudden it spewed out the chosen children into a dark world. The same dark world that was able to pull in Kari and Ken in 2003. The vortex had also separated them into pairs: Tai and Davis; Izzy and Yolei; Sora and Mimi; Joe and Cody; Mimi and TK; and Matt and Ken. With all of our characters now separated, a new adventure can finally begin.


	3. The Darkness

**Tai and Davis POV**

Tai began to open his eyes. He saw nothing but darkness. It was just like a black and white photo. "The Dark Ocean." he said silently under his breath. He then looked over to see Davis lying on the ground. He scurried to him, "Davis wake up!" Tai shook him with force.

Davis opened his eyes,"Good morning mommy. Whats for breakfast. I love you," Davis said unintentionally as he was still half asleep.

"Davis its me."

"Oh. OH! Hey Tai. Just ignore what I said before." Davis said waving his hands while blushing at what he had just said. Davis speaking so loudly woke up Agumon and Veemon.

Tai let out a heavy sigh, "Don't worry about it." Tai began to think in his mind, _"__Sometimes I wonder how the new chosen children got_ through everything _like they did. But I really shouldn't think in that way. Davis may act like a brainless idiot sometimes, but he's a great leader." _

"Tai where are we?" Agumon asked

"Its so dark and cold," Veemon stated

"We're in the Dark Ocean."

"What!" Are you serious?" Davis said shocked.

"Yeah I'm sure of it. This place looks exactly how Kari described the Dark Ocean to me."

"Why did we get sent here?" Davis asked.

"It has to do with that journal somehow."

"Oh yeah. When we were in the middle of the journal that vortex started up, and it must have sent us here. But why?"

"I think we should find the answer after we find the others first."

"You're right Tai. Lets go Veemon."

"Of course Davis." Veemon said. The pair began towards a dark forest.

"There's a trail." Agumon pointed out.

"Alright time to go find the others." Tai said._ "I just hope they're alright. Especially them."_

* * *

**Matt and Ken's POV**

"So this is the Dark Ocean you guys went to, huh?" Matt questioned as he looked out to the black ocean as he stood on the beach.

"Yeah." Ken said saddened as he wondered why he had been brought back to this awful place. He thought he had conquered that dark part of himself. The difference now was he knew he had his friends. He looked at Wormon who was still asleep in his arms. He lightly smiled.

"This place looks so familiar."

"What do you mean Gabumon?" Wormon asked.

"I think me and him have been here before."

"What!" Ken sounded shocked. Ken would have thought the last person to have been here was Matt. To Ken he had always seemed to be the most put together of the original chosen children.

"It was back just before we faced Piedmon. I felt like I had lost sight of who I was. I always thought my purpose was to protect TK. Then I started to see him grow up. As he started to grow he had gotten closer with Tai because he treated TK as an equal while I still treated him like a little kid. I felt as if TK thought of Tai as a brother more than me. And then I was pulled into a dark cave and in it I felt like I was starting to drown in the darkness. Then Gabumon...," Matt darted his eyes at him, "just had to go and bite my leg," Matt chuckled.

"It snapped you out of it," Gabumon defended himself.

"I know." Matt then looked over at Ken, "Gabumon saved my life. If he hadn't become a part of my life..." Matt paused, "I probably would have commited suicide by now. It scared me to think about it."

"I never knew." Ken was shocked. He always thought that out of all the original chosen children that Matt was the most put together.

"I don't let a lot of people in. Still to this day. The divorce was hard on me. Being seperated from my brother like that."

"I didn't know it had been this hard for you guys."

"Well there's no way you could. I'm good at keeping things in without letting others see. And as for TK, it never bothered him the the way it did me. He was really young when it happened so living seperate is all he's pretty much ever known. For me, I was just old enough to understand and also remember the little things with TK."

_"Wow,"_ Ken thought. He knew himself that he had been through the ringer, but he never knew that Matt went through just as much if not more than him. Having his brother dead at least could bring him closure. He knew now that with a divorce there is never closure, just an opened wound that never heals. "Your really strong," Kencomplimented.

Matt looked over at Ken. He smiled. "Actually I wanted to say the same to you."

Ken was shocked but smiled back. He was assured now than ever that there were people out there who felt the same as him. But it still did not help. He was still scared of the darkness just as ever. But he knew he had to find his friends which gave him a bit of courage. "We should go find the others."

"I agree." Matt and Ken walked up the beach until they came to a forest which had a trail. Off they went into the dark woods


	4. Not Alone

**Sora and Kari POV**

The girls had landed in a baren farm land. There were many hay bails, a barn and a farm house, but not an animal, digimon, or human being to be seen. The two decided to go find the others so they headed down the road in front of the farm house. The darkness still scared Kari a bit, but she was able to control herself and her feelings unlike the last time she was here. Sora had reminded her that she had been here once too; just before their battle with Piedmon so there was nothing to be afraid of. That made Kari feel a bit better. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it Kari."

"The question is if no one here is afraid of the darkness in their hearts anymore, then why did we get pulled in?" Gatomon questioned.

"Well when we opened the book halfway, that's when the vortex started..."

Gatomon cut Biyomon off, "Yes I agree but it only pulls those in who have darkness in thier heart."

"But Gatomon, TK came here when I was lost, remember."

"Or maybe Kari this place is like the digital world. It will pull you in if you really want to come or.."

"If your needed," Kari finished Sora's sentence.

"But why would you guys be needed in the Dark Ocean?" Biyomon questioned.

"Maybe it has something to do with those former chosen children from the journal." Sora wondered.

"Do you think they are stuck here?" Kari was worried.

"Maybe that's why we never met them. They have been here the whole time." Biyomon said.

"Wait if they finished their jobs then Gennai would have sent them back." Gatomon stated.

"That's right, but what if they got called back and something or someone sent them here." Sora said.

"But who could have done that?"

"I don't know Kari. But whatever it or who was also pulled us in." Gatomon answered hoping she was wrong.

* * *

**Mimi and TK POV**

Mimi and TK had landed in a deserted town. They kept walking and walking but it felt like they were walking around in an endless cycle. "TK what are we doing. I swear we have went past the store at least 5 times." Mimi complained.

"Well then come up with a plan." TK said ticked off.

"Geez. Someone's in a bad mood today."

"Please don't say it in that way Palmon. Its not like that." Patamon stood up for TK.

"Its okay Patamon. I was being a jerk." TK paused. "It's just that I'm worried about Kari. I know the darkness isn't as bad for her as it once was but," TK paused. "I still can't stop worrying that she still hides when something is wrong."

"I've heard from Tai she has become a lot stronger. I know I'm not here a lot, but I can see it too. Her and Ken both," Mimi put her hand on TK's shoulder.

"No. Ken was never a bad person to begin, he just made a mistake. Any person can fix a mistake. But, as for Kari, she's always been the type of person to shove her feelings down so others don't get hurt. You can't change who you are in your core. Thats the difference."

Patamon thought to himself in his mind, _"I agree about Kari but both you and I know thats not all that's wrong. Don't lie to yourself about how you feel about the darkness too TK. I know you are still confused about what happened to me when I faced Devimon. You hate the dark just as much as Kari."_

"I know your really worried about her TK, but Mimi is right, we need to find a way to get out of here and stop walking in circles."

"I know. So the question is why do we keep travelling in circles."

"Maybe it's a digimon who can use black magic." Palmon stated.

"Like Arukenimon," Mimi questioned.

"Exactly. Gennai told us when we had made it back to earth about magic type digimon. He explained to us how Arukenimon was able to turn the dark spires into digimon. It was because the dark spires were made out of black magic that she had lent to Ken through his dark spores."

"Dark spores?"

"I'm sorry Mimi, we should have told you sooner, but...Remember in 2001 we had went to the digital world regarding an incident with Milleniumon."

"Milleniumon! He has something to do with this."

"Kind of. See the kid who was with Ryo that Tai had told us about, well...we figured out that was Ken." Mimi stood in shock. "When Ryo defeated him for the first time he dissapaited into dark spores, a last and final attempt to take Ryo down. But, Ken pushed him out of the way and the dark spore entered him. Gennai thinks that all the dark magic users were in an alliance with each other at that time and thats how Arukenimon knew about the dark spores. Gennai said this alliance was made up of: Arukenimon, Milleniumon, Piedmon, Apocolamon, Myotismon and... Daemon."

"Oh no! Daemon! I forgot about him." Patamon exclaimed.

"What do you mean Patamon? Have you guys met him before." Palmon was confused.

"Yes. He had come to earth during that Christmas to get Ken's dark spore. He was so strong we couldn't defeat him. We also couldn't send him back to the digital world because he could open the gate. So we had to find another place to send him."

Mimi's face froze in fear, "Meaning he's here?"

"I'm afraid so."


	5. Footprints

**Joe and Cody POV**

Joe and Cody landed on a treed island with a beach surrounding that sat in the middle of the dark ocean. The two and their digimon looked around the small island to see if any one else had landed on it but they were the only ones, so they decided to leave. Joe decided the smartest way to get off was on Ikkakumon, but unfortunately Gomamon was unable to digivolve. "Why can't I digivolve Joe."

"I'm not sure. Do you know Cody since your one of the newer chosen children?"

"I'm not sure, it's just a theory but... I remember Ken at one point saying he thinks the reason why no one was able to digivolve to champion near a dark tower was because it radiated a darkness that blocked the light of the digivices."

"And the reason we were able to armor digivolve was because thats the way digimon digivolved a long time ago before the 4 Gate Guardians were able to manage to bring light to the digital world." Armadilomon finished the explanation for Joe.

"So... in other words were stuck here. Just great." Joe said as he brought his head down in disappointment.

"Not necessarily. Remember Armadilomon can digivole to Submarimon."

Joe brought up his head in excitement, "Oh that's right. I can't believe I forgot." Joe chuckled at himself.

"Ready to go Armadilomon?"

"Of course Cody."

**"DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!"**

**"Armadilomon digivolve to Submarimon."**

"Submarimon you take Gomamon first, Cody second, and me last. This way no matter what Cody will be with someone."

"Gottcha."

When the four had gotten safely to the other side there were many footprints heading into a forest that stood in front of them.

**Izzy and Yolei POV**

Izzy and Yolei landed at an abandoned amusement part that was on a large pier. Exactly as where everybody else landed, it was cold and barren too. Both decided to head off down the beach in search of the others since they could find no one at the pier. Farther down the beach, the sand became more packed down and that's when Tentomon noticed, "Izzy stop! There footprints underneath you!"

Izzy was startled by Tentomon saying that out of the blue. He then looked down and stepped back as he closely examined the prints. "These are Gabumon's footprints!"

"And there are two sets of human shoe prints here meaning someone landed with him." Yolei said pointing to the other two sets of tracks.

"But there are only two..."

"Don't get down Hawkmon. At least these footprints indicate that the others are here too." Yolei said trying to cheer up her partner.

"That right. We just have to follow them to the others." Tentomon said with encouragement.

Izzy, Yolei, and their digimon followed the footprints until they reached the forest. They were happy when they saw a path still visible with footprints which meant they could still track them. That was until they got deeper into the trees. The deeper they went, the more the footprints had started to disappear. Then came a fork. They could go left or right and since there were no more footprints, they did not know which one to choose. "Izzy which one?" Tentomon questioned.

"I'm not certain. One of us four will have to take a guess."

Yolei groaned, "And we were getting so close to finding the others."

Hawkmon flew up in the air. He came back down, I can't see anything but trees for miles."

"That's not good. If we choose the wrong path we could end up completely lost in the middle of the woods." Yolei said scared. "What do we do Izzy?"

"I've got an idea." Yolei began to get a smile on her face until Izzy got out a coin, "Heads we go right, tails left."

"Really Izzy, really?" Yolei sounded so disappointed by an idea like that coming from the one she most admired.

"Well there's no way to tell and at least this way we won't argue about who's right and wrong."

"I have to kind of agree with Izzy on that one Yolei."

"Ok Hawkmon." Yolei was disappointed that was the only thing they could do.

"Alright then." Izzy flipped the coin and it landed on heads. "Lets go right." The four of them began walking down the right path without knowing what that path had in store. About a half a mile deeper, they noticed a bush moving. The digimon were ready for battle when an injured young man came out, "Help me..." he said very weakly.


	6. Forks

_Recap: In chapter three, Tai and Davis, along with Matt and Ken had went off into the forest in search of the others. Matt had chosen to go down the left path and not too much longer he came to a three way fork when he saw Tai through the trees up ahead. _

"Tai!" Matt screamed aloud as he dashed forward and around the corner.

Tai tuned his head to see Matt and Ken, "You guys are safe."

"I told you Tai would be safe." Davis said with arrogance.

Gabumon, Wormon, and Ken came around the next. "Davis." Ken said with joy that he had found his best friend.

"Ken." Davis paused for a minute remembering when the darkness use to frighten Ken and how still to this day it makes him feel unbearably uncomfortable. "Are you alright."

Ken looked at Matt as he smiled back, "Yeah I'm fine."

"Don't worry, Matt's always been good at making his friends feel better," Gabumon complimented his partner.

"Shut up," Matt turned his head sideways and blushed a little.

"So you guys are lost too, huh?" Tai asked.

"Well there's a fork in the road just around the corner," Ken stated.

"We just came down this way because Tai saw you through the trees." Agumon said.

"Alright then lets go!" Tai and Davis shouted in unison.

The chosen children began walking down the new path. It was not even 10 minutes later when they saw a shadowy figure move swiftly past them. "What's that," Ken said with fear. He began shaking.

Matt put his hand on Ken's shoulder to comfort him, "It's alright Ken."

"Yeah. Lets just keep walking it was probably just a digimon," he said with uncertainty. They began walking again, but Ken was far from alright. Even after his talk with Matt and being with Davis again didn't matter. Though this time it wasn't just long standing fear of darkness that was making him shake. He just knew that something else was out there. And it was here for him...and his dark spores.


	7. The Former Chosen Children

_Recap: In chapter 4 Sora and Kari were walking down the road leading out of the barren farmland, whilst Mimi and TK had landed in a deserted town and kept walking in circles. (*All digimon used in this story are real. You can check them out on the digimon wikipedia)_

Sora, Kari and their digimon were walking when Kari ran into something and fell down. Sora knocked where Kari took her last step before she fell. It was an invisible barrier. Kari stood up and that's when they could hear voices; it was Mimi and TK Sora shouted Mimi's name and Kari, TK's. They were getting closer and closer, and when they touched the barrier they seemed to disappear.

"What happened?" Sora blinked. She thought she was losing her mind.

"They just were here...and now...their not." Biyomon said with confusion.

"This doesn't make any sense," Kari said.

"It's barrier." Gatomon stated. "Wizardmon would use barriers like this to confuse his opponents."

"So who did this?" Sora asked

"As far as I knew Wizardmon was the only one who could use this type of magic."

"Remember what Gennai told us about the Alliance of 6 Gatomon?"

"Oh shit!"

"Don't tell me it's that digimon you guys trapped here." Sora said as a shadowy figure appeared behind them.

"Daemon!" They all shouted in unison.

"So its two of the little brats who trapped me here." Daemon looked up at the barrier. "And let me guess some of your friends got trapped in my barrier. Well then there is only one thing to do." Daemon put his hands over his head and started closing them together. The more he closed, the smaller the barrier became.

"TK!"

"MIMI!"

"We better digivolve Gatomon."

"We can't."

"Why not?" Biyomon asked.

"This world blocks the light needed for digivolution." Kari said.

"What are you serious?" Sora panicked.

"It's okay we can still try to attack him." Gatomon said.

**"LIGHTNING PAW!"**

**"SPIRAL TWISTER!"**

Their attacks had no effects on Daemon. "Do you really think pathetic attacks like that would work on me. HA!"

**"LUNATIC DANCE!"** The sky filled up with light as a digimon appeared dancing around Daemon which seemed to stun him and then attacked with a circular blade.

**"THE KING OF FIST!" **Another digimon appeared and punched the barrier. The barrier shattered into pieces making a loud BOOM!

"AHHH! Mimi screamed aloud. She hated loud noises. As for TK, he just stared at the others in shock. He had no idea what had just happened. All of a sudden TK turned his head left. A young woman and man then walked forward. Everyone else looked. The two digimon de-digivolved.

"Good job Elecmon." the young man said.

"Awesomeness Lunamon!" the young woman said as she punched her right fist into the air.

"Your lucky these two showed up. I will meet you again when Ken Ichijouji is with you." Daemon disappeared back into the darkness.

"Who's Ken." the young woman asked?

"Remember that's the one Milleniumon infected. We just explained it a few hours ago to you."

"Oops my bad." Katsumi blushed as she scratched her head in embarrasement.

"Wait how do you know...?"

Katsumi cut Sora off and saluted her with two fingers "I'm Katsumi and this is my friend Tamotsu. Who are you guys."

Tamotsu sighed. "Geez Katsumi don't you think their wondering more who we are."

"Uhhhh...I'm sorry." She bowed her head. "I'm kind of hyper sometimes."

"Only kind of." Tamotsu said sarcastically.

"Ha ha very funny." she snapped back at him. Katsumi looked at the others, "So you guys are the latest bunch huh? We were the chosen children back in 1996. Gennai has mentioned you guys had a run in with one of our old enemies Parrotmon."

The others stood in shock. "Heighten View Terrace." TK was able to mumble out.

"Yep." Katsumi smiled. "It's so cool to finally meet you guys. We've wanted to for a while but then the mess with Myotismon happened."

"We didn't want all the publicity." Tamotsu said.

"Just wait...did you say your name was Tamotsu." Sora paused. "You're the one who wrote the journal."

"What! How do you have my journal?"

"Probably it was that damn Daemon. He must have stolen your journal and put a curse on it."

"So that's how we ended up being pulled into the Dark Ocean." Gatomon said.

"It makes sense." Kari said.

"I guess now thats out-of-the-way we should intorduce ourselves then. I'm Mimi and this is my partner Palmon."

"I'm Sora. My digimon is Biyomon."

"My name is TK." Patamon flew up and sat on his head. "And this little guy is my buddy Patamon."

"Hello. I'm Kari. It's nice to meet you. My digimon partner is Gatomon."

"So Gennai mentioned there were five before us. Did you guys get seperated too?"

"We did." Katsumi said worried.

"Shuichi will be fine. He's not a little kid anymore remember."

"Yeah your right Lunamon."

"Is that one of the other chosen children?" Biyomon asked

"Yes and he's my little brother; well not by blood. He was adopted into my family after his parents died. He was pretty young and had a rough childhood because of it. I'm just really worried because when he came to the digital world..." Katsumi looked away.

"He was followed by the darkness." Katsumi looked up at TK. "My brother was too. Our parents divorced when we were younger."

"I was too. Because, I felt like everything fell on us. It was a lot of pressure especially when we were facing the Dark Masters." Sora said.

"And me as well. I guess its cause I use to keep too much in."

"And the darkness doesn't like the light." Mimi said.

"That too," Kari smiled.

"So three of you have been here before?" Lunamon asked.

"Well actually 6 of us have. TK was with me one time and Yolei the second along with Ken."

"Ken was overtaken by the darkness at one point."

"The Digimon Emperor." Elecmon said.

"You know about that too?" TK asked.

"You kids don't recognize me do you." Elecmon looked at TK and Patamon.

"Wait, are you..." Patamon stumbled.

"Yes I am the protector of the Baby Village on File Island." TK and Patamon looked at him in shock to see that it was the same Elecmon.

"All of our digimon were asked by Gennai after our adventure to look after important parts of the digital world."

"Dianamon, who is the mega form of Lunamon by the way, was in charge of the destiny stones. That was until Arukenimon captured her in a trap."

"I was especially worried because when I got trapped, I found out you guys had only one ultimate on your side at the time. And you were still able to pawn them." Lunamon chuckled thinking back to what happened.

"Honestly the stories we hear from Gennai...you guys are amazingly strong to say the least." Tamotsu said.

"Yeah and not to mention they had to do everything by themselves too." Elecmon added.

"Well you guys had to as well, didn't you?" Mimi was jealous.

"Not really. Gennai was with us our entire journey. He was trying to find his way back after Daemon attacked their first hideout. That's why we were called in; to defeat him. But you guys had to battle all 6 digimon from the Alliance of 6 at one point or another." Katsumi said.

"Wow I never knew we were so famous," Sora chuckled while she blushed. Everyone laughed.

"I know we're having some fun here but I really think we should look for the others." TK said.

Kari nodded in agreement. "Especially before Daemon finds them."

"Your right. We also need to find our three friends too: Shuichi, Raiden and Ichirou." Katsumi said.

"We came through the forest path behind us. There are lots of paths in this forest."

"We should split up."

"No! When we were searching for Shuichi, thats how we all got seperated in the first place. There are a lot of paths in that forest. It's really easy to get lost." Tamotsu said.

"But don't worry because we began marking our trail after we realized how big it was."

"We... you mean me."

"Small details."

Tamotsu sighed. "Lets get going." Tamotsu lead the way as they began their journey into the forest. What none of them knew was that there were a lot more dangerous digimon lurking in the forest. One was even stronger than Daemon. That was the king of the Dark Ocean.


	8. Shuichi

_Recap: Joe and Cody found footprints that lead into the dark forest. They followed them and when they came to the fork, they had picked the right path to follow. As for Izzy and Yolei they have just found a young injured man.  
_

Izzy put the young man on his back and they continued down the path. They eventually came to a clearing surrounded by trees. In the middle was a lake and if you looked above the waterfall and the trees you could see mountains. Izzy ripped of a piece of his shirt and dipped it in the water. He used it to clean the young man's bloody wounds on his face. Then he dipped the cloth back into the water to clean it and tied the cloth around his ankle. Yolei and Izzy looked at each other in confusion when somebody put their hand on Yolei's shoulder. Yolei screamed, "AHHHHH!" She jumped up and turned around quickly to see it was only Joe. Yolei blushed in embarrassment which quickly became anger, "What the hell do you two think you're doing sneaking up on a poor innocent girl like that in the dark! Have you no shame."

"I'm sorry Yolei. But it's a good thing we found you guys." Joe looked down to see a young man, "Who's that and what happened."

"We don't know." Hawkmon said.

"We were walking when we saw a bush move and he came out. He was only able to utter a few words. No one was around so I lifted him on my back and we walked until we got here."

"Well if he was pulled into this world he must have a digimon partner." Tentomon said.

"Well that or it could be something else. Remember this isn't the digital world Tentomon." Gomamon said trying to scare him.

"Oh that's enough," Joe slapped him over the head.

"So what are we going to do?" Cody asked.

"As of right now all we can do is wait for him to wake up." Izzy said.

So that's exactly what they did. In about one hour the weak young man woke up. He yelped quietly in pain as he tried to move his right leg. He looked down to see the cloth wrapped around his ankle. Then he looked around at the others. He got a bit frighted. "Who are you?" The chosen children and their digimon began introducing themselves one by one. And then it was the young man's turn, "My name is Shuichi. Thanks for taking care of me."

"No problem," Yolei said with a smile.

"So you guys are chosen children too. Were you the new guys Gennai mentioned. The ones who fought all of the Alliance of 6?"

"You know about Gennai and us?" Joe asked.

"So that means your a chosen child too." Cody said.

"Where's your digimon?" Armadillomon asked.

"I don't know. We got separated when Daemon attacked us."

"DAEMON!" The children said in unison.

"He attacked us out of no where. Andromon tried to fight him, but Daemon was too strong. When Daemon attacked Andromon he de-digivolved so I ran to him. That's when things went really bad. He used one of his attacks it sent both of us flying back. We were on top of a steep hill and when the attack hit, it sent me flying down. When I landed my ankle twisted. I tried to get back up but it was too steep. I walked for a little bit. It hurt so much and I was getting very tired when I heard you two walking. I must have fainted right afterwards."

"So maybe it wasn't so smart to send him here huh?" Yolei was disappointed in here team's efforts

"No. It was. Daemon would have caused tremendous damage if he would have stayed on earth." Shuichi said.

"Gennai really did tell you everything." Yolei said.

"Yeah. We just didn't want all the publicity afterwards. That's why we decided as a group we wouldn't meet you right away." He paused. "Sorry it's been a long day."

"That's understandable." Izzy said.

"It's been quite a day for us too if that makes you feel any better." Joe chuckled as he was trying to make some light humor to ease the mood.

"Thanks Joe." Shuichi smiled at him.

"You know now that I look at you..." Yolei began.

"He looks like Izzy." Cody finished.

Izzy and Shuichi looked at one another for a moment. "We kind of do," the two said in unison.


	9. The Two Brothers

Continuing from last chapter, Cody mentioned that Izzy and Shuichi looked alike. Izzy didn't know why what Cody had said had set something off in him but it did. Shuichi, just in his face alone, reminded Izzy of himself. Not to mention they had the same eye color and both wearing their school uniform, which just added to the similarities. There were some differences as well: Shuichi had brown short hair, he was a little taller and her wore black thin framed glasses; but those were minor things. Izzy, being the curious person he was began asking questions, "Shuichi, how old are you?"

"I just turned 19." Shuichi said nervously.

"My 16th birthday is in a few weeks." Shuichi was trying not to look at Izzy. "What's wrong?"

"I don't think there is any mistaking that your him."

"What do you mean?"

Shuichi paused a few moments before he answered. "But maybe first..." He said under his breath, "Can I ask you a question Izzy?"

"Of course."

"Who are your parents? Your birth parents?"

Izzy couldn't say anything right away. _"Just how Shuichi asked for my birth parents like that. We've never talked to one another in school. How could he..."_ It took a few moments to gather his thoughts together. Then he suddenly realized what he meant. "Are you?

"I think so. I was adopted when I was 3 years old. My parents had went on a trip together and got into a car accident on their way home. Both died. I taken in right away by our uncle who was taking care of us at the time of our parents' vacation. Unfortunately he was short on money and couldn't take my brother with me. I heard he was given to a distant cousin."

Izzy and everyone else was speechless."I'm sorry I have to go sit for awhile." Izzy went and sat on the rocks by the lake. Shuichi followed him. "I can't believe my dad..."

Shuichi cut him off. "Whatever you do, don't blame him. He was in and out of the city before because of his old job. He didn't talk to our side of the family very much. He wasn't even aware that his cousin had you, let alone me two years before. The lawyers and judge who spitted us up thought it would be easier if you were kept from the truth. Since your adoptive father lived in Heighten View Terrace at the time, and since Tokyo is a big city..."

"They thought we would never meet"

"Yeah."

"That must have affected you a lot?"

"I guess you could say that. It was like as I got older I closed myself more and more from the world around me. I was alone. To pass time I would endlessly play computer games. It got so bad at one point that I was held back in grade 3. But don't feel bad because of it. It's not your fault. Actually to tell you the truth, if I hadn't spent my time playing all of those strategy war games we never would have made it out of the digital world alive."

"What were your adventures like."

"Wild, crazy and ...very strange sometimes. Gennai had lost his memories so one thing he would know and others he didn't. It got us into a lot of troubles. For example one thing he would do, to just piss us off it seemed, is that he would try to converse with digimon. He would say, _"Don't worry you kids. This digimon can help us out."_ And the next thing you know we're getting chased and having to fight." Shuichi and Izzy laughed.

Izzy was starting to feel a bit better. "So did you guys have crests?"

"Crests," Shuichi was puzzled. "Wait when you say crests are you talking about the Digimon Sovereign Gate Keys"

"Yes."

"Wow you guys were lucky. We had to go hunting down the five Holy Stones for Ultimate and Azulongmon for Mega."

"Five?"

"After I took the power of the fifth stone, it was destroyed permanently by Daemon. After our adventure was done, Azulongmong tried to make a new one, but was too low on power after we had to take some of. Myotismon, Piedmon, Apocolamon, and Milleniumon quickly began taking advantage this and of the chaos, the digital world was shortly back to the way it was."

"And then came us. But I have to admit I've always wondered why they didn't call the five originals back."

"We could barely handle two from the Alliance of 6. Lets just says they thought it would be best to get in some fresh faces." Shuichi chuckled. "At least unlike last time they thought it better to prepare for the inevitable this time so they gave up their Gate Keys to Gennai for the new chosen children."

"I never knew."

"If so, Gennai probably also never told you that the first time he used the keys to create the digi-eggs, there was a surprise in store for him. The 8 Gate Keys used together at the same time created a special ninth key capable of opening gates to other worlds. He handed the key to the Sovereigns after the 8 others were released. They told Gennai to keep it until Milleniumon showed his face."

"I can't believe Gennai never told us all of this."

"You need to understand Gennai and the rest of them do this to protect the digital world, they means nothing offensive by it."

"I thought that might be why."

"After all the sovereigns created them specifically to help people in the real world."

"And that's why they look human huh?"

"You never knew that either."

"I think I need to talk to Gennai more often." The brothers looked at one another and began laughing.


End file.
